


Thirteen Christmases of Andrew Joseph Minyard

by notamisfitjustafreak



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU wherein Andrew Minyard didn't live long enough to meet Neil Josten, AU wherein Andrew's an only son, Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Other, im sorry aaron, im sorry andrew, trigger warning??, what kind of christmas is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamisfitjustafreak/pseuds/notamisfitjustafreak
Summary: Andrew's first Christmas was with his mother who held him as she painted the snow red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only 100 words because this was a prompt.  
> (winter wonderland, 100 words, has a setting, at least one character, has conflict -- yes a germmag prompt)  
> Not so sure if I got the winter wonderland part right tho.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

 

Andrew's first Christmas was with his mother who held him as she painted the snow red.

 

 

His second and third were at an orphanage with kids who threw their broken toys at him because _'he **didn't** deserve anything better.'_

 

 

Fourth, fifth, and sixth were eating leftovers inside a dark freezing basement.

 

 

The seventh was with **_heavy hands_** , **_unwelcomed mouth_** , and **_forced 'please's_**.

 

 

Eighth to eleventh were hiding at cold cramped attics.

 

 

The twelfth — the most _unbearable_ and _unforgettable_ — he relived his worst nightmare.

 

 

Thirteenth — his last, though, had an uncanny semblance to his first — as he painted the snow red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry andrew ; n ;


End file.
